warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Eternal Legion (Alternate Chapter)
I might have got my canon muddled slightly, but a mixture of Ultramarines and Imperial Fists? I'm not 100% sure this would happen as the Imperial Fists and the Ultramarines were on opposite sides during the civil war, the Imperial Fists were stubbonly denying creating successors until they lost. Also, don't they say the geneseeds on Mars are never mixed to create a new chapter to preserve purity? I could be wrong, just thought I'd throw it out there. - Steampunk Viking (talk) 00:31, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Read the Relictors. Geneseed mixing is not impossible and i'm 87% certain its NCF. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) The Mentors are also a mixed Gene-seed Chapter. I am far more concerned with the numbrs. 6000 is the equivalent of six Chapters. Way too much. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:44, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I didn't even notice the numbers, yeah that is way too many. The only chapter, to my mind to exceed 1000 are the Space Wolves , and that's only because they refuse to follow the codex astartes and create successor chapters. - Steampunk Viking (talk) 10:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Their title for the Chapter Master? Yeah that won't float. Trust me, unless he's a 140 feet tal War Machine, being named after their god really won't be allowed (Remember that Emperor in latin is Imperator, thus resulting in the Emperor's title being Imperator only translated to english) Legionaire22 13:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, I forgot about the Black Templars, but yeah, they are a very rare example. - Steampunk Viking (talk) 14:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Here's an idea for an edit, this is just a thought so you don't have to take it. Since the Eternal Legion are such an early founding, it is possible to say that, due to their high numbers they spawned several successor chapters of their own and are one of the prime 3rd founding chapters when it comes to number of successors. Also, as a thought concerning the whole tactical/siege doctrine explanation, I believe the Imperial Fists were more or less forced into their role of siege masters due to the Iron Warriors turning traitor, so it's entirely feasable that the chapter inherited good tactics from the Imperial Fists themselves. Personally I would just say they are an Imperial Fists successor but that's me - Steampunk Viking (talk) 14:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) 5000? I thought the max on here was 1,200"Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" (talk) 15:39, July 13, 2012 (UTC) You know, funny thing. Last year I created a similar chapter and I've been working on it for some time now. Same name, same colours. . .and oh hey, the emblem looks awfully similar too. http://blazbaros.deviantart.com/art/Codex-Eternal-Legion-287711001 Old codex from feb of last year. http://blazbaros.deviantart.com/art/WIP-Eternal-Legion-Codex-6th-Edition-Update-359319210 Current. My question is: What the hell? Blazbaros (talk) 07:07, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright Primarch, with the new Canon Policy in the process of being developed, this article has some problems in need of fixing: 1. The biggest issue I see is the reason you give for why they have successors. They had too many marines, and so they just made some successors? And even after that, they still had 2000 Marines? No. It's an incredible honor for a successor to have successors of their own. To say they had successor chapters simply because they had "too many space marines" is rather unrealistic. Also, they have way too many successors in the first place. 2. On the topic of the amount of marines. They have 2000 Marines because the High Lords of Terra allowed them to? That's not going to fly. 3. Chimeric Gene-Seed isn't a bad thing, but if they were made with Chimeric Gene-Seed between the IFs and the UMs just because the High Lords wondered what would happen if they were mixed doesn't seem like the most creative of origin stories. 4. Last but certainly not least are the similarities with Blazbaros' very own Eternal Legion. I know this problem was already discussed, but it still urks me to this day. Why? Let me give you some examples: 4.1. The colours, name, and symbol are pretty much the exact same thing. '' ''4.2. Companies are called Cohorts, just like the original Eternal Legion. 4.3. The ranks are incredibly similar. '' Look, I don't want to go back and beat down on a dead horse, but these issues need to be resolved As Soon As Possible. 'Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk''' 00:38, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I've changed the infobox, to save the page of deletion. I hope I did well. Urthan (talk) 14:40, July 17, 2015 (UTC)